


[Podfic] And Into The Sky

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [14]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Greek and Roman Mythology, Mythology, Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAnd Into The Skyby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:Legends aren't supposed to die.
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] And Into The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). Log in to view. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hst0pt6nw30sklf/And%20Into%20The%20Sky.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:56 | 2.26 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "poetry." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
